tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lillian Gish
|fecha de defunción = 27 de febrero de 1993 ( ) |lugar de nacimiento = Springfield, Ohio, EE.UU. |lugar de defunción = Nueva York, Nueva York, EE.UU. |cónyuge = |hijos = |imdb = 0001273 }} Lillian Diana de Giche (14 de octubre de 1893 - 27 de febrero de 1993), actriz estadounidense nacida en Springfield, Ohio y fallecida en Nueva York. Fue una de las grandes estrellas femeninas con mas poder de la época muda de Hollywood. Biografía Hija de Mary Robinson McConnell y James Leigh Gish, Lillian Diana de Giche comenzó a trabajar como modelo junto a su hermana menor, Dorothy, después de que el padre, que sufría de alcoholismo, abandonase a la familia dejándola en una precaria situación. En 1899, con apenas seis años, Lillian empezó a actuar en el teatro, y estaría sobre el escenario, siempre junto a su hermana, hasta 1912. Fue en esa fecha cuando la joven Lillian conoció a David Wark Griffith gracias a la relación de las hermanas con la estrella en ciernes Mary Pickford. Griffith quedó impresionado por el talento de las dos hermanas, especialmente por el de Lillian. An Unseen Enemy fue la primera película de Lillian a las órdenes del director, a la que seguirían doce más tan sólo en ese año. La fama definitiva, sin embargo, llegó tres años después, con El nacimiento de una nación. Pronto Lillian fue catalogada como una de las grandes heroínas de la pantalla, y en 1920 hizo su debut como directora en Remodeling Her Husband, en la que su hermana Dorothy era protagonista. Se comentaba por aquel entonces la posibilidad de una relación amorosa con Griffith, que en realidad jamás existió. De hecho, las relaciones de la actriz siempre se mantendrían en un respetuoso silencio, al margen de su conocido affaire con el productor Charles Duell, con quien estuvo prometida, el actor Robert Harron y el editor George Jean Nathan. Lillian nunca se casó. Cuando en 1926 firmó un contrato con la MGM, consiguió ser una de las pocas actrices con poder sobre las cámaras y el director. A la llegada del sonoro, su convencimiento de que esta nueva técnica jamás triunfaría la alejó del cine y le hizo volver al teatro, aunque pronto -tras la muerte de David Wark Griffith, a quien ayudó económicamente en sus últimos años de vida, cuando había sido relegado del mundo del cine- reaparecería en el celuloide. En 1946, su papel como Laura Belle McCanles en Duel in the Sun le haría merecedora de una nominación al premio Óscar como mejor actriz secundaria. En algunas de sus apariciones públicas en su vejez, a los 87 años se puede destacar su presencia al presentar el Premio Oscar a la Mejor Película del año en la 53ª Ceremonia de dichos premios, el público asistente la ovacionó. No lo consiguió en aquel momento, pero su total dedicación le valió un Óscar honorífico en 1971, tres años después de la muerte de su hermana Dorothy. Dieciséis años después, a la edad de 93 años, Lillian protagonizó su última película, Las Ballenas de Agosto junto a Bette Davis. Murió en 1993, pocos meses antes de cumplir cien años. right|thumb|350px| Filmografía Cine mudo * An Unseen Enemy (1912) * Two Daughters of Eve (1912) * In the Aisles of the Wild (1912) * The One She Loved (1912) * The Painted Lady (1912) * The Musketeers of Pig Alley (1912) * Gold and Glitter (1912) * My Baby (1912) * The Informer (1912) * The New York Hat (1912) * The Burglar’s Dilemma (1912) * A Cry for Help (1912) * Oil and Water (1913) * The Unwelcome Guest (1913) * A Misunderstood Boy (1913) * The Left-Handed Man (1913) * The Lady and the Mouse (1913) * A Timely Interception (1913) * The House of Darkness (1913) * Just Gold (1913) * The Mothering Heart (1913) * During the Round-Up (1913) * An Indian’s Loyalty (1913) * A Woman in the Ultimate (1913) * A Modest Hero (1913) * So Runs the Way (1913) * The Madonna of the Storm (1913) * The Blue or the Gray (1913) * The Conscience of Hassan Bey (1913) * Just Kids (1913) * The Stolen Bride (1913) * Judith of Bethulia (1914) * The Battle at Elderbush Gulch (1914) * The Green-Eyed Devil (1914) * The Hunchback (1914) * The Quicksands (1914) * The Battle of the Sexes (1914) * Silent Sandy (1914) * The Rebellion of Kitty Belle (1914) * Man’s Enemy (1914) * The Angel of Contention (1914) * The Tear That Burned (1914) * The Folly of Anne (1914) * Men and Women (1914) * The Sisters (1914) * Home Sweet Home (1914) * The Escape (1914) * Lord Chumley (1914) * '' The Birth of a Nation (El nacimiento de una nación)'' (1915) * His Lesson (1915) * The Lost House (1915) * Enoch Arden (1915) * Captain Macklin (1915) * The Lily and the Rose (1915) * Pathways of Life (1916) * Daphne and the Pirate (1916) * Sold for Marriage (1916) * An Innocent Magdalene (1916) * '' Intolerance (Intolerancia)'' (1916) * Diane of the Follies (1916) * The Children Pay (1916) * A House Built Upon Sand (1916) * Souls Triumphant (1917) * Hearts of the World (1918) * The Great Love (1918) * Liberty Bond (1918) * United States Fourth Liberty Loan Drive (1918) * Canadian Victory Loan Drive (1918) * The Greatest Thing in Life (1918) * A Romance of Happy Valley (1919) * '' Broken Blossoms (Lirios rotos)'' (1919) * True Heart Susie (1919) * The Greatest Question (1919) * Way Down East (1920) * Orphans of the Storm (1921) * The White Sister (1923) * Romola (1924) * Ben-Hur: A Tale of the Christ (1925) (uncredited extra) * La Bohème (1926) * The Scarlet Letter (1926) * Annie Laurie (1927) * The Enemy (1927) * The Wind (1928) Cine sonoro * One Romantic Night (aka The Swan) (1930) * His Double Life (1933) * Commandos Strike at Dawn (1942) * Top Man (aka Man of The Family) (1943) * Miss Susie Slagle's (1946) * '' Duel in the Sun (Duelo al sol)'' (1946) * Portrait of Jennie (aka Tidal Wave) (1948) * The Trip to Bountiful (1953) (TV) * Film Fun (1955) (uncredited) * The Cobweb (1955) * '' The Night of the Hunter (La noche del cazador)'' (1955) * Orders to Kill (1958) * The Unforgiven (Los que no perdonan) (1960) * Follow Me, Boys! (1966) * Warning Shot (1967) * The Comedians (1967) * Arsenic and Old Lace (1969) (TV) * Twin Detectives (1976) (TV) * Sparrow (1978) (TV) * A Wedding (1978) * Thin Ice (1981) (TV) * Hobson's Choice (1983) (TV) * Hambone and Hillie (1984) * Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (1985) (TV) * Sweet Liberty (Dulce libertad) (1986) * The Whales of August (1987) Citas * "¡Al menos no tuve que perder ante Cher!" - Al ser preguntada por la, para muchos, inexplicable ausencia de nominaciones por su última película, Las Ballenas de Agosto, el año en que Cher logró el Óscar a la mejor actriz. * "Lionel Barrymore actuó conmigo, primero como mi abuelo, luego como mi padre y, al final, como mi marido. Si no hubiera muerto, estoy segura de que hubiera tenido que actuar como su madre. Así es en Hollywood : los hombres rejuvenecen, las mujeres envejecemos" * "Esas pequeñas vírgenes, te hartabas de ellas a los cinco minutos. Era un trabajo duro hacerlas más interesantes" - Sobre los papeles de 'vírgenes', mujeres ingenuas y sumisas en que solía encasillársele. * "El matrimonio es un negocio. Yo elegí el negocio del cine antes que el del matrimonio" Curiosidades * Es la actriz con la carrera cinematográfica más larga de la historia hasta el momento, 75 años. * Descendiente, por línea materna, de Zachary Taylor. * Amiga en la infancia de Mary Pickford. * El primer álbum de los Smashing Pumpkins se llamó "Gish", en su honor. * En 1988 hizo una pequeña participación en la grabación integral discográfica de Show Boat como "Dame on the levee" dirigida por John McGlinn. Enlaces externos * * Sitio oficial * Memorial * Filmografía en FilmAffinity * [http://silentladies.com/PGish.html Galería de fotos en Silent Ladies] * Lillian Gish Categoría:Actores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Muertes por complicaciones cardiovasculares Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood Categoría:Ganadores del premio Óscar honorífico ar:ليليان غيش ca:Lillian Gish da:Lillian Gish de:Lillian Gish en:Lillian Gish fa:لیلین گیش fi:Lillian Gish fr:Lillian Gish fy:Lillian Gish gl:Lillian Gish he:ליליאן גיש hu:Lillian Gish id:Lillian Gish is:Lillian Gish it:Lillian Gish ja:リリアン・ギッシュ ko:릴리안 기시 la:Lilliana Gish nl:Lillian Gish no:Lillian Gish pl:Lillian Gish pt:Lillian Gish ro:Lillian Gish ru:Гиш, Лиллиан sh:Lillian Gish sr:Лилијан Гиш sv:Lillian Gish tr:Lillian Gish vi:Lillian Gish zh:莉蓮·吉許